Confronting Cameron
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: After "Teamwork" House goes to confront Cameron about Chase. WARNING Cameron bashing, if you like Cameron, don't read this!


**Confronting Cameron**

**Summary:** House goes to see Cameron after "Teamwork" to confront her about Chase and her own hypocrisy

**Disclaimer:**All I own of House is the DVDs, and thats only the first three seasons.

**Author's Note:** I got this idea after watching Teamwork, I kept thinking about all the people that were actually killed over the show's run, and I just had to get this down. I hope you like it! Spoilers for the episode "Teamwork" and "Informed Consent."

* * *

Cameron moved awkwardly down the stairs to her apartment building. She kept her head down to hide the tears she had in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Not this time.

"You leave me," she jerked her eyes up at the familiar voice. "You leave the hospital, and now you leave Chase. Anybody else?" Cameron crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"I'm not coming back, House." Her voice had an air of finality to it.

"I know. That's not why I'm here." He pushed off her car that he had been casually leaning on and stepped closer. "Truth be told, I don't want you back."

She snorted. "Right. You've just decided to come and give me that handshake you keep denying me."

"I came here to tell you that you're making a mistake." She arched her eyebrow at him. She was still sad, but she had already shed tears in front of House enough times. She wasn't going to do it again. "About Chase, not about the job."

She tensed at the mention of her husband. "I told you—"

"Yeah, I corrupted him, he doesn't value human life anymore. Except you're wrong."

"If I was, then he would be leaving with me, he wouldn't be staying so he can become you!"

"Three years ago, you shot Ezra Powell up with a lethal dose of morphine." Cameron stepped back, utterly appalled that he would bring that back up. "You killed him. Did you think you had to leave the hospital then? No, you didn't."

The sadness had all but disappeared, to be replaced by hot intense rage. "That is completely different—"

"You're right, it is!" House shouted back, just as loudly. Cameron was forced to step back again. "Chase faked a blood test because Dibala admitted he was going to kill thousands of his own people. It nearly killed him to do it, but right or wrong, he thought he was doing the right thing."

"Killing one man doesn't suddenly make the world a better place!"

"You killed Ezra Powell to impress me!" He continued as if she said nothing. "That entire case, you couldn't make a decision. Withhold treatment, let him die in peace, it's unethical. The entire time, you were nothing but a Devil's Advocate. Or, trying to find a happy medium where everyone was happy!" He added the last part with a childish joy to his tone.

Cameron glared at him, refusing to comment. She didn't find anything that he was saying to be true, but she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Chase didn't lose his value of human life, and he's not becoming me. He's still Chase. Yeah, he killed a man, but frankly, it was the lesser of two evils. By killing Dibala, he prevented—at least temporarily—a mass genocide."

"Dibala was an evil man, but that doesn't give Chase the right to kill him!"

"Ask yourself if you—of all overly moral people—could have lived with Dibala's murderous rampage."

"All I was doing was my job and getting him healthy."

"All it takes for evil to prevail is for good men to do nothing. Real quote, I heard it somewhere." Cameron glared again. House stepped back. "The difference between you and Chase, is that he's willing to get his hands dirty if it means doing the right thing. You'll just bitch that _other_ people should do the right thing." He moved out of her way so she could get in her car.

Cameron huffed before she grabbed her suitcase again and headed for her car. She was absolutely livid. There was nothing good about what Chase did. He was a doctor, his job was to take care of the _patient_, not the patient's nation. And he got along with Dibala! He saved his life, he admitted where he went to seminary school, something even she didn't know. Just to go and kill him.

"By the way, since I know you didn't listen to a single word I just said." Cameron turned back around and faced her former boss. A man she thought she loved. "I knew that Cuddy wasn't going to let me have all of you on my team. You were the one I was going to turn down."

Cameron scoffed again. "Is this just your way of getting the last word?"

"Thirteen is desperate to make her life mean something, it gives her something to fight for. Taub shares your annoying moral compass, but he's totally flawed, which makes him a hypocrite. Hypocrites are fun. Foreman likes to think he's as good as me, and it's always fun to knock him down a peg. And Chase was always my favorite." He shrugged.

"If you didn't want me back, why did you come here to tell me all this? Why would you hurt me like this?"

He shrugged. "You're making a mistake with Chase. I figured I could pry into your life one last time before you disappear." His was completely blank as he said it, which only fueled Cameron's rage. "Sooner or later, you're gonna wish you didn't leave."

"Goodbye House." She put her bags in the backseat and climbed in behind the wheel. She was gone only moments later. House slowly swiveled around. Chase stood on the stoop.

He didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just stared at House with his arms crossed over his chest. House didn't have to talk to him to know that he was grateful.

He nodded his head once in acknowledgement before he limped back in the direction of his car.


End file.
